


The Proposal Job

by kitlee625



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitlee625/pseuds/kitlee625
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker helps Nate with a special job. Set during “The Long Goodbye Job.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal Job

**Author's Note:**

> References Parker stealing the Hope diamond and then returning it because she was bored, which she mentioned doing in "The Beantown Bailout Job."

When Parker gets back to their offices, she is pleased to find Nate alone, staring at the computer monitors.

“Where’s Sophie?” she asks.

“She’s at the theater, rehearsing.” Nate glances at his watch. “I’m supposed to meet her for dinner in a few hours.”

“Perfect.” She bounces up beside him and leans over his shoulder. “You busy?”

“Just planning the more dangerous job we’ve ever tried to pull off,” he says. His eyes flicker from the monitors to Parker’s face. “What’s wrong?”

She shakes her head. “Nothing. I just thought now would be a good time to see if you need help with the other job.”

He stares blankly at her. “What other job?”

“You know, the one where you get Sophie to marry you.”

Nate looks shocked. “How -- how did you know that?”

Parker shrugs and pats his shoulder. “We’re thieves, Nate. If it makes you feel better, I don’t think the others have a clue, not even Sophie.”

He does not look like this news makes him feel better. “How did you figure it out?”

“I found the engagement ring in your wallet this morning when we were on the roof.”

He glares at her. “Parker.”

She pulls it out of her pocket and hands it back to him. “Where’d you steal it from, anyway?”

“I didn’t steal it. I bought it a few days ago.”

“Oh.” Parker frowns. “Why’d you do that?”

“Because I didn’t want Sophie to have a stolen engagement ring. I wanted to give her one I bought honestly, with money I earned.”

“Earned by stealing.” She suspects that Sophie will think a stolen diamond is more romantic, but when she sees the annoyed look on Nate’s face, she changes the subject. “It’s a nice diamond.”

He frowns and pulls the ring back out of his wallet and stares at it. “Do you think Sophie will like it?”

She nods. “Sophie likes diamonds.”

He smiles to himself with that soft, special smile that is reserved for Sophie, and it makes Parker smile to know that Nate and Sophie are so happy together.

“So when are you going to propose?” Her voice rises with excitement. “Is that why you guys are going out to dinner tonight?”

He shakes his head. “Tonight’s just dinner. I’m waiting for the right time.”

“Okay. Well if you want to plan out how you’re going to do it, I’m here,” she says.

Nate nods. “I’ve got it covered, Parker.”

“Okay.” She can tell that he wants to be alone, so she starts to walk towards the door. Halfway there, she pauses and turns around. “You should use her real name.”

“Huh?”

“When you ask her to marry you, you should use her real name,” she says. Then she frowns. “You do know what it is, right?”

“Yes Parker, I figured it out.”

“Okay. Because Hardison and Eliot and I know it, in case you want to double check.”

“I’ve got it.”

She notices the edge of impatience in his voice, and she lets the matter slide. She only hopes that he does have the right name, otherwise Sophie will be disappointed. “Okay.” 

She turns to leave again, but when she’s at the door, he stops her. “Parker, thanks for the advice.”

She smiles. “No problem. And if you do want my help stealing a diamond, just let me know. I could steal the Hope diamond again. I bet Sophie would love it. ”


End file.
